


Gary and Felix the new chefs

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [9]
Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: The new chefs are on the way to Manor O'Ditt for a job interview, and they were told by their doctor to drink more water.





	1. Chapter 1

The door of the car closed. Felix sat on the driver’s seat while waiting for his husband to get into the car. He picked up a large bottle of water and drank half of it very quickly. He looked at the back of the car to check whether all the bread and cake they have made were packed and placed at the back of the car. He counted the boxes. All set. It was around noon, and everything could be all done around six or seven today, with their last destination at Manor O’ Ditt. This day was going to be a long day. Felix and Gary would deliver all the pastries and cakes to a great number of shops and hotels. After their famous champagne-and-fig cake was promoted on Youtube by Simon Mallory, the famous model, last month, they became well-known. Last night they made a lot of cake, cookies, brownies, and many other kinds of pastries and celebrated their success with champagne. 

Gary came out of their house with a large bottle in his hand, just like his husband. Gary got in and sighed. 

“I’m still dizzy,” Gary chugged his water

“Me too, and doctor told us to drink a lot of water,” 

“and have a rest,” Gary said, “I can drink a lot of water. I have drunk it all day, but how could we rest? We’re going to be rich, Flicky!” 

“I love you, Gary. You are the best pastry chef ever!”

“Don’t call me a chef. I’m not a chef…yet.”

“We are not chefs…yet.”

“What? Do you mean…?”

“I just want to be with you, you know,” Felix looked at Gary sweetly. “You told me that you’re applying for a job as a pastry chef at Manor O’ Ditt, so I apply for position as a chef for French cuisine as well.”

“Oh, Mon Dieu…” Gary chuckled. “Je t’aime, Felix”

“I hope we both get the job,” Felix said, “We could be well-known chefs, and publish books after books about our food.”

“When you get that much money, what would you do, Flicky?”

“Travel around the world to learn more about food. I want to go to France again, to every province in France. Europe is great. I love Amsterdam as well. Have you been there?”

“No,” Gary chugged more water, and just stopped drinking. He wiped his wet mouth with the back of his hand. Felix always liked to look at Gary drinking water because of a great number of reasons. One of them, not the main reason, was that it made Gary looked younger and more adorable, though Gary was older than he was. For other reasons …

“It’s a great place,” Felix said, “good beer, nice people, beautiful scenery, and, especially for you, lots of public urinals!” Felix chuckled and drank more water while waiting for the green light. 

“Flicky!”

“I love you, Gary, especially when you pee,” Felix laughed. He was telling the truth, but tried to make it sound like a joke. He had never told Gary that he was aroused by Gary’s urination. Gary might not like it. He loved to feed Gary with liquid and waited for the results. When the doctor told both of them to drink more, he felt like he was in heaven, watching Gary pee again and again. 

“Is my small bladder such a problem to you?”

“I’m sorry, hun,” Felix kissed Gary’s cheek. “Things might be like this. My bladder is just larger than normal.”

“No. I think my bladder’s quite small,”

“I love you anyway.”

Gary sighed, leaving his empty bottle on the floor. Gary looked away. They travelled around town, delivering their pastries. Gary felt his need to pee just a little, but tried to ignore it because they were on the road. When they reached a house, Gary decided not to use their toilet because he should not. Gary tried to test himself and push the limit of his bladder. When it sent him a desperate wave, he would ignore it and focus on his work, counting boxes and talking to his customers. He just didn’t want Felix to know he needed to pee.

Finally they got stuck in the traffic. Gary’s need to pee got stronger and he was worried. He wondered whether his small bladder could destroy their relationship. Felix loved to travel, and Gary was happy to see Felix beaming in the new foreign land he had never explored. It seemed that his urgent need to pee disrupted Felix’s trip all the time. He peed more frequently than Felix did. He would try not to say much about his need when they travelled together. Yet, in the end, his swollen bladder made him think of nothing but urine, and, in the end, Felix had to help him, looking for a place with toilets. Felix followed him, every time, into the men’s room, peeing or not. Felix always said, “It was all right, Gary. Don’t be worried.” He was quite worried though. Now his need to pee surged, and he had to cross his legs. Doctor told him to drink more and here was the result.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour from home, Gary could feel his bladder on the verge of bursting. He drank too much. Gary bit his lips and grabbed his crotch. He knew that this sign meant he could not hold it much longer. He tried to distract himself and tried to hold more. He knew that he could practice his bladder to hold more. This could be a great opportunity to strengthen his bladder. Felix was still humming and happily looking at the side of the road. Gary looked around and was sure that less than twenty minutes they would reach Sally’s, one of the newest boutique hotel in their city. Gary’s bladder suddenly throbbed. He sighed and tried to appear calm. 

He knew that at this intersection, on his right, they would reach Sally’s. When he knew that he would reach the destination soon, his bladder throbbed once more. He grabbed his penis by instinct, trying to look at the road. He then saw a sign on the road on the right saying. “road closure: major construction.” Gary gasped. He crossed his legs tight, trying to keep calm. He started to sweat. His bladder was excited and made him panic.

“Landslide yesterday.” Felix explained. “I’ll go straight, and then we will turn right at the next block.”

“Ok.”

“Too bad we couldn’t get there faster.”

“Sally would be waiting,” Gary crossed his legs and bit his lips. He felt like the water balloon inside was going to burst.”

“Yeah, and there are no toilets around here you can use, Gary,” Felix said, turning the car to the right, “It won’t be long now, Gary. The road’s clear.”

“I’m …fine. I’m holding it quite well.” Gary lied. He blushed. “How can you know I need to pee?”

“You drink more than I do today, and your desperation could be seen very clearly,” Felix smiled, “Don’t worry. I’m fine with it. I’m the best in terms of finding toilets. I know where they are all over the town.”

“It’s …all right,” Gary sweated. Why couldn’t he just hold it for an hour or two like others did? The need struck him like lightning.  
“Here we go!” Felix turned left and reached Sally’s. Sally, a middle-aged woman, was waiting for them. Felix carried boxes of their pastries, while Gay was trying to keep calm and help. He felt like a drop was leaking out of him. Gary had to ask. 

“Excuse me, Sally, could you please tell me where the bathroom is?”

“Go straight and turn right, just near the kitchen.” 

Gary walked straight ahead. He left some of the boxes in the kitchen, and rushed to the toilet. He pushed the door, and his hot urine just leaked out into his brief. At the sight of the toilet, he just started pissing before he could unzip. Unzipping, he held his spewing cock tight and aimed at the centre of the bowl.Gary sighed in relief and looked around. He made a mess. His piss splattered around the toilet bowl. His trousers were wet. He should have told Felix earlier and he would not make such a huge mess. His piss was quite strong and forceful this time. Stronger than he had expected. It made him feel much lighter. He smiled and surprised himself by getting to know that secretly he enjoyed this pee so much. Just like he had reached the climax.

Gary walked out of the toilet and found Felix waiting for him. Felix arrived with his own jacket and tied it up around Gary’s waist. 

“It’s all right, hun. Sally wouldn’t have noticed it.” Felix took Gary to the table inside the small cafeteria. Sally came out with hot herbal tea served with her own cake. Felix was sure that Sally couldn’t see Gary’s wet trousers, but wasn’t quite sure whether Gary could see his enlarged bulge. Felix loved every moment of Gary’s piss. Felix took the teapot and served Sally and his boyfriend hot, aromatic tea. They had some hot tea and some enjoyable conversations with Sally before they left. Both Felix and Gary enjoyed the tea so much. Felix thought he might need to pee soon, but he didn’t feel anything yet. Or it might be just a little. 

It takes them about two hours to wind around town and deliver their fancy cakes. Delivering cake and pastries themselves makes them quite tired, but they were happy to do so. They can meet their customers in person, and they can learn a lot about the world by listening to them. Felix got ideas for his recipes, while Gary learned more about exotic fruit juice. 

Sometimes the lesson wasn’t learnt. Gary enjoyed the juice too much; Felix drank some of it, but not as much as Gary did. Now five more houses to go and his bladder was screaming. Again? He asked himself. He didn’t regret getting inspired by his customers, but he regretted drinking too much water. He looked at his trousers. Most of the wet patches disappeared, but the trousers still felt damp. He crossed his legs and looked at the road again. His bladder was just like this. When it was full, it was quite painful and he could think only about peeing it all out. Most of the time, he could hold it. Felix helped him all the time. He just wanted to tell Felix he needed to pee, but they were now stopping in front of a customer’s garden. Unfortunately, the customer was watering his lawn with a huge hose. Water splattered on the ground and trees.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good afternoon, Mr. Hawkins!”

“Finally, that great cake arrives, Martha,” he told his wife, “We love your blog, Gary!”

“Thank you, Mr. Hawkins!” Gary tried not to look at the garden hose, but the plants were glistening. 

“Thank you for coming, Gary darling!” Martha appeared with a jug filled with strawberry-infused water. “Have some water, you look tired.”

“I am…” Gary was going to take the glass filled with water, but Felix, carrying boxes of pastries and placing them at the garden table, said, “Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, but we have to hurry. We’ve been a bit late.”

“I’m deeply sorry we don’t have time to chitchat,” Gary said as he was pulled by Felix to the car.

“Let’s hurry, hun.” Felix said.

Gary was quite sure they didn’t need to rush, but Felix seemed to be in a hurry. Gary squirmed and tried not to talk about his need to pee because he thought it might not help. Felix drove to the other three houses, and rushed in. They had short quick greetings, and went back to the car. Felix carried everything himself, and told Gary to just start a small talk with their customers. Maybe Felix knew that he needed to pee. Oh he shouldn’t know that. He didn’t want to disrupt Felix, who loved talking to local people and “travel” in any places he could. Gary sighed and crossed his legs. Finally they reached the last house, and after this they would just head to Manor O’Ditt. 

Nobody was there. Nobody opened the door for them. Gary squirmed and sighed. He started to jiggle a little; he tried to stand still. Felix was whistling and calling their customer. Then, a red car just parked behind their car, and the driver came out. He was a forty-ish man in his formal suit and tie. He smiled when he met them and received all the boxes from Felix’s hands, before running inside his house. Gary could just see very clearly that he crossed his legs more than once while carrying the boxes. Gary, grabbing his crotch again, wished he could join his customer for a relief. His bladder kept screaming. He was sure it was swollen. He sat in the car, looking at the sight of the village drifting off his sight. Oh God, where can he pee? Gary could leak any minute now. He grabbed the tip of his member tight. The brew was ready. The tap was going to burst. No sooner had Gary told Felix about his very urgent need, Felix said,

“Let’s go to McDonald!”

Felix drove to a small car park in front of McDonald and parked. Felix smiled as Gary opened the door and rushed inside. Felix ordered some food, while Gary headed to the toilet. Gary was grateful as Felix knew he needed to go badly and yet didn’t want to reveal the truth. Gary headed to the toilet sign to find it closed for maintenance. He grabbed his crotch and danced. He felt the tip of his tool wet. He was frustrated. He shouldn’t have thrown away all the bottles inside the car. He sighed and gritted his teeth. Oh God! It started to leak now. He could feel the warmth. It flowed out of him slowly but steadily. He tried to stop it with his mind, but it was coming out, drop by drop. 

Felix carried a bag of hamburger and French fries to find Gary frustrated. He took Gary to the car and drove off in full speed. 

“Careful, Flicky!” Gary sighed. He looked at the road. Felix was now taking a long road leading to Manor O’Ditt. It was a long, quiet road, but Gary was sure he couldn’t make it until they reached Manor O’Ditt. He was peeing now, though in a controlled small stream, but he was sure his brief was soaking wet.

“Flicky! I…”

Suddenly, they saw a police officer came out of the trees not far from their car. He zipped up and drove ahead. Felix looked around. The road was clear. There were no cars. He parked.

“Gary!”

Felix meant nothing else. Gary ran out of the car, and unzipped. He fished out his running tap and released upon a huge tree. He sighed in relief as a strong torrent of piss ran out of him. He pissed, and pissed, and pissed. He smiled happily and looked at Felix lovingly. Felix smiled back and gave him a thumbs-up. Gary peed loud and clear, and he could see, not far from him, a puddle of frothy yellow liquid. That policeman was in the same situation as he. Gary had never enjoyed pissing this much. Felix never condemned him. Felix just loved him. Gary leaned at the tree, while hot urine escaped him in full force. 

“Don’t worry, Gary,” Felix explained and gave him two thumbs up. “I always know where the toilets are, no matter where I am. That’s why I have no problem with sightseeing. If you’re with me, I just don’t care how often you need to go. Just tell me.”

“I love you, Flicky!” Gary peed a trickle more and stopped. He was surprised with the amount of urine soaking the roots of the trees and the ground. It was much more than he thought he could hold. Perhaps his bladder started to learn to hold more. Gary zipped up and walked to the car. Felix couldn’t help playing with Gary’s crotch.

“Flicky, I think you have driven for a long time and helped me this whole afternoon, so I’d drive, and you can have a rest.”

Felix kissed him softly.

“Merci! I just need a nap!” Felix felt a mild need to pee and yet he was always the one who could hold it better and his body was quite tired. He needed to rest. His bladder gave him another spasm, and yet he just didn’t care.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix found himself in a large field with Gary. They were having some picnics. Gary then squirmed and sighed. Felix then asked, “Are you OK, Gary?”

“I have to pee, so badly.” Gary squirmed again and moaned. Felix couldn’t help being turned on. He could see his rock-hard cock bulging in his shorts. Gary looked around the vast field, and found nowhere at all to relieve his bursting bladder. 

“Help me, Flicky. It’s gonna come out!”

Felix tried to think but, out of nowhere, he could see a portaloo not so far from them. Unfortunately, a great number of people queued up. Felix was turned on and felt like his cock was going to burst from his shorts. Gary was the loveliest thing ever, but he had to help him pee. Those people in front are people he had seen somewhere before and they were hotter with their desperation. The toilet was still occupied. Felix then saw a huge supermarket arising on their left. Gary squirmed and sighed, whispering in his ears, “help me, Flicky. Bring me to the toilet! I’m gonna wet myself!” Felix could see Gary’s wet spot. Gary squirmed and danced. He couldn’t help moving a bit more. Felix then carried Gary on his back. Felix could feel a bit wet at the back, as Gary started to pee. Felix felt so turned on that he just needed to give himself the other kind of relief, yet finally they’ve found a men’s room, with the sign CLOSED FOR CLEANING. Gary yelled, “I’m gonna piss myself!” Felix found his husband so pitiable that he started to sympathise, or empathise. Suddenly, he felt like his bladder was filled up to its brim. The scene changed to the occupied portaloo. Felix’s bladder screamed out loud, and he felt like a drop of hot urine was escaping him. He ran to the bush and found women chitchatting there with one another, so he changed his bush, unzipped, and found Gary’s box of pastries on the floor where he aimed. Felix panicked. Where is Gary? Gary helped me. Gary, where are you? I’m bursting! He then appeared at the urinal which was suddenly broken into pieces as soon as he saw it. 

Felix woke up to find himself still in the car, while Gary was driving. They just passed a park, with some festivities. Felix grabbed himself as soon as he woke up. His fully stretched bladder woke him up. His bladder was rock hard. He held it for such a long time, since Sally’s. His bladder just worked in a different way from Gary’s. Gary’s bladder could contain a smaller amount of urine, but at least Gary had some warnings. Gary’s desperation degree built up slowly and in an orderly fashion: 1, 2, 3, …. To 10. For Felix, though he was able to hold a lot more, his waves of desperation attacked him like tsunamis. There was no building up. It might give him a sign since 1 or 2, but he would ignore his bladder. Until at 7 or 8, it would hit him hard. That was the reason why he was so good at looking for toilets everywhere. Whenever he travelled, he would research a great deal about toilets in that particular country, so that he could find a place to relieve himself. 

For now he couldn’t help moaning in desperation. He looked around and knew very well that this was the road which would soon lead them to Manor O’ Ditt in 15 minutes, but he was bursting. 15 minutes could be too long because now another huge wave of desperation was attacking him. He winced as his bladder throbbed. He just wanted to leak out a bit right now, but he knew that he would flood this new car of his for sure. He grabbed his crotch for dear life.

“Gary, turn right, please,” Felix panted.

“But Manor O’Ditt’s on the left, Flicky,” 

“Yeah…but I just have to pee…quite bad,” Felix moaned and grabbed his crotch tight. He wondered whether such a tight squeeze would wring out a drop of urine from his meaty pipe. 

“OK, Flicky, hold on, baby, I know you can do it.”

“Turn right and you will see a sign of Charybdis Park,”

“OK, I think I see it now! Hold on, Flicky!”

Felix could think of almost nothing pissing. He used to rush on the way home and had to drive inside to find the public toilet inside. It was not a beautiful toilet but it was the best when he was super desperate. 

They came to the gate, which was, surprisingly, closed. There was a sign at the gate. 

“Park closed for The Wedding Party of Jared Lakoff and Jenny Stubbs.”

“Fuck!” Felix just hated Jared and Jenny, though he didn’t know who they were. He just wanted gatecrash, literally, into their wedding, but the gate was closed. 

“Baby, I might park around this gate, and you just did it quickly, ok?” Gary said.

Felix looked around and found a police car not so far away from them. “Ooh, hun,… just make a u-turn and drive to Manor O’Ditt. I can hold it. I am…sure. Ooh!”

“Is that OK?”

“No other choices, babe,” Felix smiled, grabbing his crotch again. He was not sure whether he could sense the wetness or he just panicked. He was angry that the park was closed for Jared and Jenny. He hoped Jared wet himself before he reached the toilet. He wished those policemen in the car not so far from them desperate to urinate and just couldn’t find a place to pee. Felix grabbed his crotch again. He felt like he was going to leak at all times. 

“Hun, I forgot to tell you something,”

“Yeah, Gary?”

“I haven’t told you about my application for the pastry chef.” Gary tried to distract suffering Felix from his bladder.

“I know that you have applied; that’s why I applied just with you.”

“I’m hired. I have received an e-mail yesterday.”

“I love you, Gary! You’re the greatest pastry chef ever!” Felix kissed his husband, unintentionally relaxing his bladder. A drip of urine escaped from his penis. “Oops! Ooh! I gotta pee so bad now!”

“I know, babe!” Gary could see desperation in Felix’s eyes. He knew that feeling. Felix helped him to find relief, so he had to help Felix as well. “I’m stepping on it now. We’d reach Manor O’ Ditt in five minutes.”

“Thank you, Gary, I love you!” Felix smiled in torture. Gary was full of love. 

Gary’s iphone rang. Gary was going to receive the call, but Felix fetched it for him.

“You’re driving, babe!”

Felix grabbed his crotch with one hand, while the other was holding Gary’s phone. He signed in desperation before he could say “Hello”

“Is that Mr. Gary Staunton speaking?”

“Mr. Staunton is driving. Would you like to leave a message?” Felix crossed his legs and squirmed.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is from Chef Cecil. I just want to make sure that he is coming today with his cake.”

“Don’t worry, sir,” Felix was so worried about his situation now. He spurted a bit more. “We are coming to Manor O’Ditt now.”

“We? Is Mr.Staunton’s husband coming?” 

“Yes. This is Felix Gagnaux speaking.”

“Great. We can have an interview today!” 

“Not next week?” This was exciting. He spurted once again! 

“Mr. Larson, the owner, is going to Europe later today, so we decided it should be next week, after his journey. But if you’re coming today, you can be interviewed today and know the result today as well. Please be hurried because Mr. Larson is leaving.”

“Really? Thank you!” Felix grabbed his crotch. He had better hold it. He sighed and controlled himself. Luckily, he wore thick black jeans. His jeans were not wet, though on the verge of being wet, but his boxers were quite damp. His heart was racing. He was going to lose control of his bladder when the car parked in front of Manor O’Ditt.

“Felix, babe, go ahead. I’ll carry the boxes myself,” Gary said. Felix ran away. His fully-stretched bladder was sloshing. He was in pain. He was beyond desperate. He just wanted to pee now at the reception counter, splashing it all over the counter and the receptionists. He was madly looking for the men’s room, when a fortyish man tapped his elbow. The man was charming, had beautiful eyes, and charismatic smile. 

“Mr. Gagnaux, I believe?”

“Yes, sir, are you Chef Cecil?”

“I’m Peter Larson. I’m sorry, but I have to go very soon…” Mr. Larson coughed. “to the airport. So can we interview right now at the lobby? Chef Cecil is waiting there.”

“Ahhh….yes, sir,” Felix shouldn’t have said that. He crossed his legs again. He was madly desperate, and yet with the calmness of Mr. Larson, his body seemed to obey somehow. The idea of being interviewed and working with his husband occupied his brain instead of his need to urinate. He was sure that this suppression of his urge to urinate was not going to be long, but he hoped that it would last until he finished the interview.

“I’m in a hurry so I’m going to be quite quick,” Peter Larson smiled at Felix, who was moaning softly right now, “please introduce yourself.”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Larson and Chef Cecil,” Felix said, “My name is Felix Gagnaux. My parents are French, but I was born here. I am an author of two food history books, and used to be food organisers for a great number of hotels. I have received my diploma in French cuisine from an XXX academy in Paris, which was known for its innovative design of molecular food and fusion food.” Felix sighed after finishing speaking. He appeared calm for now. His heart was racing. His bladder throbbed a bit. He grabbed his crotch by his instinct. 

“We’ve read that in your profile,” Cecil smiled, “your expertise far exceeds our expectations. I just want to know about your experience for traditional French cooking.”

“I cooked with my grandma since I was young, and I have received her books of recipes, which records several recipes from every region in France. I have cooked every one of them.” 

“I’m going to ask just one question. We know well about your cooking skills. The information we have received is enough. I just want to know how you think. The symbol of Manor O’Ditt is a drop of water. Can you tell me why? I just want to know about your interpretation, not what you can read from the hotel website.”

“Water, water, water…” Felix mumbled. Why did the symbol of this place have to be water? “ I think water, in the past, connected nations together by commerce and travels. Hotels are in the middle of waters, … I mean, I’m sorry, sir,… I mean,”

“I know you’re excited. Relax, Mr. Gagnaux.”

“Hotels are the place where people from different nations meet. I’m sure Manor O’Ditt hopes to be more than a great place for relaxation, but also a place of constructive learning about other cultures. The sea connects nations, and Manor O’Ditt is the same. I hope to help people learn more about French cultures via cuisines.” 

“Great answer. Congratulations. You’re hired. I hope we meet again in the kitchen next week.” Peter Larson hurried back to his office. 

“Let’s have a look at the kitchen,” Cecil stood up and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Felix stood up and winced. The urge to urinate took control of his brain. He walked uncomfortably and slowly behind Cecil. Felix, who could lose it anytime soon, asked Cecil,

“Can you take me to the men’s room? I really have to use the toilet!”

“You can use the one in the kitchen. “ Cecil took him through tables and chairs in Jamil, the restaurant. Felix had to walk very slowly and carefully, not to clash into customers and not to leak. Another hot spurt leaked out. He mumbled, “Mon dieu!”, and yet he just had to follow Cecil very close by. 

He saw Gary inside the kitchen. Gary ran to him and asked, “how was it?”

“I have to pee. I’m going to wet myself!” Felix spoke very quietly. He could answer only this. When he saw the toilet door, he rushed to it. The door was locked. He could hear a man’s moan and a long gush of water inside. He knocked madly. 

“I’m sorry, sir, please be quick. I really have to use the toilet!” Felix knocked again and again. He danced desperately in front of many other chefs in the kitchen. Haeju couldn’t help pitying Felix, but he said, 

“I feel you, Felix, but Charles hadn’t used the toilet since noon.”

“Same here, sir.” Felix squirmed. His bladder throbbed. Oh god, it’s coming. He felt the warmth of urine spreading inside him now. The sound of urine hitting the toilet was loud and clear, despite the thick door separating him from Charles. He couldn’t help letting go in sympathy with Charles’ copious urine. He could see a wet spot in front of his jeans expanding slowly. He grabbed his crotch and tried very hard to hold back the flow. Yet, once the dam was opened, there was no holding back. The urine spread quicker and quicker. Gary stood there, and didn’t know how to help his husband. He didn’t know much about the toilet here. Gary just stood beside his husband and patted his shoulder, saying, “it’s OK, hun. I know it hurts. You have to let go.”

At the word “go”, all the restraints came to an end. Felix sighed as torrents of hot urine leaved his bladder into his black jeans. It rushed down to the floor and formed a warm puddle. Then the door opened, and Charles was puzzled with what he saw. Charles pushed Felix inside the toilet and closed the door. Felix fished out his weary spewing cock and aimed into the toilet bowl. Felix sighed again when he can pee in the toilet. He shivered in joy as urine kept coming out of his cock. This urination was such a great bliss. He kept peeing for almost a minute, having released half of his bladder on the kitchen floor. He moaned in pleasure. This piss was great! While he was enjoyably pissing, he inspected his black jeans. They were soaked. He was now embarrassed. He didn’t know how to face other chefs, but he had to. He sighed, finished his piss, and zipped up. He opened the door to find his husband smiling at him and hugging him. 

“I know it that you’re hired from Cecil.”

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“It’s all right,” Charles patted Felix’s shoulder. “It happened to us all, man.”

At the other end of the kitchen, Cecil was talking to Haeju.

“He’s surely hired, just before he was interviewed.”

“Because of his profile?” 

“No. I think you know why.” Cecil smiled wickedly.


End file.
